Dancing dagger
by Wolf diyokai
Summary: Fili is lost at a young age and is thought dead but when the company stumbles into the elevn kingdom they meet someone who is strangely familier.
1. Chapter 1: Brother!

Chapter 1: Brother!

Author's note: This is my first Hobbit fanfic. There will be no brother on brother slashing but their may be pairing of some characters later on in the story. Please leave reviews on what you think of the story so far and if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the Hobbit or the characters. They all belong to the one and only J.R.R Tolkien.

"Kee!" Fili yelled. His brother's grip starting to falter. "Please." He begged as he felt himself start to slip again.

"Don't let go Fee. Don't you dare let go. We're going to get out of here. Thorin will find us any minute now and then we'll go back home and mum will yell at us for being foolish again." Kili rambled, he could hear the words pouring out. His desperate meaningless pleas that he only hoped would come true. He knew he could only hold on for so much longer. His little twenty year old arms weren't nearly strong enough to be able to hold both him and his brother up. He felt as though his shoulders were being ripped out of their sockets as he refused to let go of either his brother nor the root that was keeping them from plunging to their deaths in the deep dark unforgiving waters a hundred feet below them.

They both knew that it wasn't long now. They were young but not numb and they could both tell that Kili's arms were going to give out soon. They were both going to die.

It was in that moment, with rain running down them soaking their clothes and making their hair stick to their cheeks. While silent tears dribbled down Fili's face. It was in this moment that Fili knew what he had to do. It was his fault after all. It was his idea to try to steal the baby boar from his mother while she wasn't watching. It was his idea to run in a direction they knew nothing about after they abandoned the mission when the mama boar took off after them. He should have been watching where he was running, if he had then maybe he wouldn't have ran right to the edge of the cliff only to slip on the wet grass and go over the edge. Then maybe Kiki wouldn't have had to dive after him only to get himself stuck in this situation too. No Fili knew exactly what to do. To save his little brother he had to let go. It was his turn to save him. His turn to be the selfless one.

So Fili let go. Silent tears streaming down his face as he plummeted down towards the icy unforgiving water below. It's current as black as the night sky above and rough from the storm that was raging on around him.

He could barely hear Kili's scream over the crashing of waves and roaring of wind. His raven haired brother's hand reaching down towards him and he fell, brown eyes wide with terror as he watched his brother fall to his death below him. While not able to do a thing, and it was in that moment that was the beginning and the end, of these two boy's journeys.

Thank you so much for reading my story! Please review if you want to. I'd love to hear what you have to say. I know this chapter is very short but the rest should be longer.

Dwarf years 20 = 10 human


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected News

Chapter 2: Unexpected news

Author's note: Chapter 2 is up, I hope you like this one. This chapter is bit longer than the last thankfully. Please leave reviews on what you think of the story so far and if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or the characters. They all belong to the one and only J.R.R Tolkien.

Kili let out a soft whimper as he continued his slow trek home. Rain continued to pour down around him, making the world seem even more dreary and unforgiving than before. As he made his way down the mud filled path towards his house he couldn't help but dread having to tell his mother the events which had just taken place. He was the youngest sure but he was still supposed to keep his brother safe just as much as Fili was supposed to keep him safe. They had to do everything in there power to make sure the other brother came home every. Single. Day. Even with all the foolhardy things that he would come up with and attempt to do.

He slowly pushed the heavy oak door open, its hinges not making a squeak. The house was warm and welcoming and he could already hear the fire crackling happily in the fireplace. Dis' humming was soothing as he slid the door closed once again. Taking a second to take in all the smells and sounds, he leaned against the sturdy door. However his second was over when his mother yelled out to him, "Honey is that you?" he let out a shaky breath before replying in the sturdiest voice he could muster. "Yes mother."

He could barely keep myself together as he slipped down the hallway and into the kitchen, she didn't need this sort of news, she didn't need her whole life to be ripped away from her. "Kili, why don't you and your brother go wash up for dinner." But he couldn't do it, he couldn't lie to his own mother and pretend that everything was okay. "Where's your brother?" She asked once she looked up, worry plastered across her face. It was then that he broke down and cried, the look on her face crashed through every wall he had put up since walking from the ledge to here.

"Kili? Where's Fili?" She asked again, this time the slight shake and tremor could be heard in her voice. Taking a step forward she gripped the towel she was holding even tighter. Everything bad was running though her head in that moment. _Is he hurt? Why is Kili here without him? Where is my baby boy? Is he dead? Oh Mahal please don't let my little lion be gone!_

"Mama, I-I'm so-o sorry." Kili stammered, taking a step forward he started to approach his mother. "He's gone ma. I tried I really did. He-he just fell, he l-let go an-and f-fell." Silent tears started running down his cherry red cheeks. "Oh ma it's all m-my fault, I should have s-stopped him, it was such a st-tupid idea. I'm sorry ma. I-I should have been strong enough to pull us both u-up. I should have kept him f-from falling. It's all my fault. It-it's all my fault." Slowly he let himself slump to the ground, head in hands as the tears fell freely now. He's gone. Oh Durin he's gone forever. He repeated to himself over and over in his head. Shoulders slumped and shaking, Kili started to weep.

His mother stood above him, her hand over her mouth as she could barely listen to the pleas, cries and ranting of her second born. Now he sat on the cold, wood, floor. His crumpled form shaking as he sobbed and all she could do was stand there. Her little boy was gone, never to return, never to laugh or tease or plays tricks and games again. He was never more. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to do anything. She felt as if her whole world was turned upside down once again. Her father died, her brother died, her husband died, and now her oldest son was gone too. Gone up to Aule to the Halls of Mandos. All she had left was, Thorin and Kili. All she wanted to do was crumple to the ground and beg Aule to give her back her boy. To plea and bargain for his life. But. She. Can't. Because no amount of pleading and begging will ever make him return.

...

He let out a gasp and opened his eyes. Blinding light slipped through the branches overhead and bore into his still sensitive eyes. Groaning he tried to roll over, every fiber of his being protesting as he slowly moved his limbs. Starting to get up he began processing his surroundings. Trees and leaves as far as the eye could see covered the grounds, a bright blue sky filtered through the overhanging branches and brightly colored fall leaves. Pine needles prickled his strangely bare feet. This place felt safe but no matter how much he racked his brain he couldn't figure out where he was. Not quite understanding what was going on or why he was soaked, cold and sore.

The pounding of horse's hooves against dirt froze him where he stood and caused every muscle to tense up. Quickly glancing around he searched for some sort of cover but received no such luck. With no weapons, no cover and no memory, Fili son of Dis was left completely defenseless against the potential foe that was galloping towards him at break neck speed.

And that was chapter 2. Hope you all enjoyed it I know I enjoyed writing it. Chapter 3 will be up in the next few days Also please let me know what you think about Dis finding out Fili is gone.

Dwarf years 30 = 15 human

Shetan20 - Your welcome and thank you for the review!

MrsTChrist - Thank you so much I'm glad you enjoyed!

APRTMJDNBPCOT4610 - The next update in now. lol!

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3: Breath?

Chapter 3: Breath?

Author's note: Here's chapter 3. Hope you all enjoy it. As always please review. I'd love to here what you all think of the story and if you have any ideas please share. I love you hear from you even if it's not a lot. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or the characters. They all belong to the one and only J.R.R Tolkien.

Fili stood still, feet planted and unmoving. The sound of the horse running got closer and closer with every second and all thirty year old Fili could do was stand there and shake. Quickly glancing behind, the river continued to rage on. It's deathly waters swirling around and crashing against the bank. Water which even a thirty year old knew should have killed him.

Through the trees he could make out the blur of a white horse and the quick glance of a rider cloaked in green. Fili's legs started to shake, his breath coming in short, quick gulps fore his chest felt tight. Which only added to the pounding in his head that was still growing harsher with every drawn out second that passed.

The rider grew near and now he could make out the golden hair of an elf or at least what he thought must be an elf. His image started to come in and out of focus and the pounding of the horse's hooves seemed to almost drift off into the distance.

_He_ _felt a little under the weather, just kinda out of it today. Maybe he was just a little water logged or perhaps he just needed a quick nap. The sky sure did look beautiful today _he thought as he fell backwards. His head snapped forward after landed on the unforgiving ground before slamming back down again. The faint sounds of someone shouting something very strange managed to reach his ears before his eyes rolled back and everything went blank.

The next time he awoke he felt worse for wear then he did before. What felt like the pounding of drums going through his head was merciless and he didn't dare open his tired eyes for the light hurt them just through his eyelids. Fili did try to take in a deep breath for the place he was in smelt like a bakery, and one he was very fond of though he couldn't recall the memory. However as soon as he chest started to expand past a certain point his lungs seized up sending him into a coughing fit. He slid to his side and attempted to curl into himself, his hand fisted with his tunic right over his chest but two surprisingly strong hands grabbed his arms. Pushing him onto his back and all Fili could do was give a faint wheeze in protest as two more hands grabbed his legs to keep him from curling back up. The coughing started to turn into grasps for air and between the wheezing, gasping, and faint bucking of his chest he couldn't get enough air in. Then there was another hand, this one grabbed his jaw and ripped it down opening his mouth wide. A thick liquid slid into his mouth, one that tasted so horrid he would rather eat pony dung.

He scrunched up his eyes and resisted swallowing the most his could but soon his mouth was shoved closed and the hand was firmly pressed over it. He body tried coughing, making a small amount of the liquid ooze out the side of his mouth and in between the person's fingers. He heard the the man mumble something and more fingers were running down the sides of his throat. What sounded like pleading, followed and Fili had to finally give in and swallow the retched liquid. The hand then left and he took in what air he could, which wasn't much. The voice continued to say the same strange word over and over again, a hand softly resting on his shoulder. Soon he chest started to relax and he could take in more and more air until finally he could take long deep breaths.

Fili then allowed his body relax into what he then realized to be a nice soft bed. Not taking any time to dwell on the fact the the pillow under his head felt to be stuffed with feathers or that the the blanket that was now pushed down to his waist, which his fingers could faintly feel the softest fabric he had ever known. He drifted off, his body exhausted from the whole ordeal that just took place.

Thank you for reading chapter 3, please review and let me know what you think of the chapter. If you have any advice, concerns or feedback please review. I will make sure to have chapter 4 up in a timely fashion.

Thank you for reviewing it means alot to me! Please review again and let me know what you think of Ch. 3.


	4. Chapter 4: A sad time

Chapter 4: A sad time

Author's note: Here's chapter 4. I hope you all like it, it's been fun writing for you all. Please leave a review about what you think, I love you hear from you. It inspires me to update quicker and write more :)Thank you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or the characters. They all belong to the one and only J.R.R Tolkien.

_Letting out a well deserved groan Fili awoke from a somewhat dreamless sleep. The pounding in his head had faded to a dull ache and the tightness in his chest was now barely noticeable._

"You're awake." Someone said from nearby.

When Fili finally opened his eyes it was to his surprise that an elf was sitting patiently by his bedside.

This scene plays over and over in Fili's head almost on a daily record now. Fili. That's his name he knows that much and of course that he is a dwarf. Which is something he is reminded of daily. When he first arrived he knew nothing, remembered nothing, and understood even less. The elf prince took him in as his own but to the other elves he is still merely a lesser being. They are, however, becoming more and more accepting as one of their own and less and less ostracizing.

Fili made his was out of his room and down towards the lower corridors. The ends of his already shortened pants scuffing against the ground as he once again wished he could just own something made for him. A dwarf and not a long legged elf.

He rounded the corner and walked past the archery range. The sound of every arrow that the elves shot echoing in his head. They always drew to him, interested him. But he didn't dare touch them with the others around. He could shoot a moving egg from 500 feet back and hit it dead center. But a dwarf with a bow in hand, even one raised by elves, didn't belong with a bow in hand. At least that's what everyone except Legolas believed.

Skirting around the edge of the range he headed out to the fields where the horses were kept. Slipping under the nearest fence line he cut through the pasture and over to the barn. The warm scent of horse greeted hit him as soon as he stepped through the doors. Something about the horses, the smell, the feel of the wind buffering him as he rides. Something about that felt like home, not the elven palace home. His real home. One that he doesn't remember, nor does he even knows exists.

...

Strumming his fingers on the softwood that made up the head board for his bed, Kili son of Dis stared out the window. He could see Emerald, Filis pony standing out in the paddock eating hay and ignoring Kili's own pony, Ruby's desperate attempts to get Emerald to run around with her.

Letting out a squeal, Ruby took off bucking again. Emerald just sat there, barely even acknowledging her attempts. It seemed to be that it wasn't only Kili that was still grieving, even Emerald had lost her spark.

Twenty years to the day had passed since Fili had died and once again the pain he had felt that night was fresh.

Thank you for reading chapter 4, please review and let me know what you think of the chapter. If you have any advice, concerns or feedback please review. I will make sure to have chapter 5 up soon. Thank you!

Thank you for reviewing it means alot to me! Please review again and let me know what you think of chapter 4!


End file.
